Fever
by Titus Alexius
Summary: When returning to his room, Sphintus could only hope to lie down and get some rest. But when he finds a blonde lump on his dorm room floor he finds himself picking his staff back up and helping his new friend. Sphintus/Titus


**Fever**

After a day of school, school and even more school, Sphintus likes nothing better than unwinding Kukulcan from his neck, taking off that restricting uniform they're forced to wear at Magnoshutatt academy and stretching out on his bed only to fall into a deep slumber until the morning rolled round again.

Today was supposed to be one of those days.

Lessons had been a bore, nothing else that he didn't already know or interest him. Lunch had been inadequate to his tastes. Aladdin was who-knows-where taking his own magic classes and even Titus, whom Sphintus had learned to get along with better, didn't even bother showing to any of their shared lessons. Just because he was some sort of high-class magician of that snooty Alexius family didn't qualify him to miss lessons. Although if being of a high-class status, such as being a Carmen of Heliohapt, would get him classes that didn't start on an early morning, Titus could be partying with the god damn King of Sindria when he skipped for all he cared.

All in all, today had been a waste of his precious sleeping time. Once he was free from class, with no hesitation at all, he made the trek back to his dorm room, where he hoped to plop on his bed and get this day over and done with.

The key word was "hoped".

When he arrived at his dorm, he already knew something was off. The door was slightly ajar. Whilst this was a normal occurrence in most people's dorm rooms, as students were in and out forgetting scrolls or magical items, Sphintus and Aladdin closed their room to the rest of the academy. Due to Sphintus being of high status in Heliohapt and Aladdin being a powerful wizard of First Kodor they decided it would be best if they used charms to lock the door to their room to prevent any possible intruders that may want to steal their belongings. So having their dorm room door open was a puzzle to him.

"Strange," he mumbled to himself quietly, not wanting to be caught talking to himself by a passer-by.

Pondering it for a few seconds and soon passing it off that Aladdin must have made it back to the dorm earlier than he did and completely forgot about their door locking habit. Letting out a sigh of annoyance at the other boys' forgetfulness, he poked the door open slightly with his finger, only to see the shadow of a figure on the floor next to his bed.

Walking in, turning around to lock the door, he growled lowly "Dammit Aladdin, the door is open for the world to see what if you had- Hah?" When he turned back around to look at Aladdin straight in the eye and give him a stern talking to, he discovered what was there wasn't the blue haired boy he had mentally been killing for the past minute, no, in fact the figure had locks of blonde hair, a pudgy ass and was breathing shallowly. This was something that alarmed the healer.

Going from being angry to confused, and then to concerned, Sphintus Carmen dropped to his knees next to the figure that was Titus Alexius of First Kodor.

"Titus." He said as he gently nudged the lump in the arm, "Hey, get up". When no reply was met, he shook him with more force than he meant to have done and a moan left the smaller boys slightly parted lips.

_Shit, he's sick. Or hurt. _

Whatever it was, he had to do something. Taking responsibility for his new found patient, he carefully lifted the pale magician's body on his own mattress. Using the back of his hand he reached out, lifting back the blonde fringe and checked the sick boys' temperature. When he was met with a forehead that he could probably cook a meal on, Sphintus set out preparations to start casting his healing spells.

_Why on earth did he not go to one of the school healers than wait for me to come back from lessons? Damn Titus, you __may be__ good at spells but you are such an idiot._

He let out a small grumble and grabbed his magic staff for the second time that day. When Kukulcan made her way away from his neck and had coiled herself onto the staff, he began the practice he knew best.

With such an expert healer such as himself, it didn't take too long before Titus' eyelashes began to flutter and louder, more coherent moans of pain escaped those pink lips. Stepping back from the spells for a second, he tried to examine the Laem Empire magician now that he was in a better state than from when Sphintus had found him sprawled on the floor. The blonde's eyes had seemed to have decided to inspect the room slowly in a sort of drunken state (the thought of Titus drunk made him laugh) and those small lips were letting out short pants of breath.

_There is defiantly something wrong with him. _

Bright sea-green eyes were now staring intently at Kukulcan, who had unwound herself from her master's wand for a brief moment and had slithered on the bed sheets beside Titus. The foreign prince smiled slightly at that, someone taking interest in his beloved pet rather than shrieking at the sight of her, even if it was in an ill haze.

Stroking back locks of hair got the sick boys attention back on himself (just for a little while at least) caused pale, shaky hands reached out to cup the healers face leaving the tanned boy let out a small jump in surprise at the unexpected action of the delirious boy, mouth turning into a "o" shape and cheeks adoring a rose colour. The small pants, the rosy red cheeks and plump lips were very enticing to the Heliohapt prince, and if it was under different circumstances he probably would have pinned the blonde down and kissed him till those pink lips bruised. But, Sphintus wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of someone like that, where sickness had over taken them and probably aren't thinking of their actions clearly. After a minute of having soft hands caress his skin, and eyes look at him like he was a piece of meat, he took them in his own and placed them firmly back on the bed and returned to his priority at this given moment, healing.

After ten minutes of pure incantation, Titus settled and promptly fell asleep, crimson cheeks back to their usual pale and sweat that adorned his forehead had disappeared with the wipe of a piece of cloth Sphintus had found on the floor near his bed.

Titus did look pretty cute when he wasn't running his mouth or calling him an idiot, he thought stroking a soft cheek with his index finger.

After making sure Kukulcan was fed, he grabbed the long pillow he was most fond of and dropped himself to the floor again and he too whisked himself to the land of dreams.

The later that night, Titus awoke once again, clothing feeling icky from sweating out his fever. His head was still spinning, yet it was nothing he couldn't handle. Gathering his bearings he noted the mess of the room he was currently in and he gathered couldn't be in his own, clean room and that he must be in the room of Aladdin and the healer Sphintus.

Ah, that means Sphintus managed to cure him of his sickness, I must thank him later, he thought to himself with a scratch to his right arm.

Looking down over the side of the mattress he laid upon, Heliohapt prince Sphintus himself was lightly snoring on the bedroom floor, arms wrapped around a single, squishy, cylinder shaped pillow.

_Silly __Sphin-Dumb__. _

Poking a bare toe over the side of the mattress and feeling the cold floor below, Titus began to feel slightly guilty that he had taken his bed. So, the magician gathered the thin sheet that was draped across him and an armful of pillows and promptly laid out on the floor next to Sphintus, covering them both up from the cold. Feeling the chill of the night air sweeping in through the windows, and quite possibly the remnants of his fever from earlier that day, he butted the cylinder pillow out of Sphintus' grasp and snuggled himself between those bronzed arms.

Whatever Sphintus had to say when they woke up the next day, he could blame it on the fever.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh god this is really bad (/A\) Gomen i'm such a bad writer orzzz, i'll just leave the fics to the professionals (and by that I mean Galiko and daphneontherun, omfg your fics are perfect -hides-).

But hey there was a lack of this pairing and if you want something, do it yourself am I right? Now where is the magi kink meme so I can request me some smut/fluff with this pairing ye.

oh and this hasn't been beta'd so gomen for all the mistakes -crawls away in shame-


End file.
